Abracadabra, Church is a genie
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Carolina is thinking about York on her travels with Church to fix her wrongs. And Church 'magically' grants her wish. *Rated T just because*


**Random idea that I just couldn't ignore. You understand. It's also extremely short, but there's nothing I can do about that. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Carolina sat on the rock, rubbing away some of the dirt from York's dogtags. Her aqua shirt shifted a bit in the light breeze while her jeans stayed stiff She sighed. She missed him so much. It was almost funny when she really thought about it, he had always loved her but she hadn't noticed. She got a tiny smile. He had stolen her heart, and he must've been a good thief because she never even noticed. She sighed again and leaned back against the wall behind her.

York was funny, always finding a joke in the middle of a mission no matter how serious it was. After a mission that was stressful he would always make his way right to her room and they'd sit on her bed and have some donuts or coffee that he had stolen from the mess hall. He was good at calming her down when she was angry, and it really helped a lot, because otherwise some people would be dead. Church appeared by her shoulder and looked over.

"Did you love him?" She nodded. "As much as the Director loved Allison?" Carolina nodded again, slower this time. "Enough to want him back than?" Carolina looked over at him, and nodded again, giving him a confused look. "Maybe even to wish for him back?" Carolina narrowed her eyes, confused, but nodded again. "Oh, well than. Abracadabra, I'm a genie." Church disappeared. Carolina looked forward again, beyond confused now at this. What the hell was he talking about?

"Is there something wrong with him? He seems weird." Carolina lept to her feet and whirled around to see York standing there. He wore a T-shirt the color of his old armor, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. "Wait, are you traveling with him? Man, I feel sorry for you. Why are you looking at me like that?" Carolina couldn't help but marvel a little at him. He was alive! Carolina felt a smile spreading across her face as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. York chuckled and hugged her tightly back.

"I should shoot you for making me think you were dead like that," she told him. York only laughed and Carolina had to resist the urge to punch him in the side. She backed up and took off his dogtags. "I suppose you'll want these back now." York stared down at them for a long moment before taking them and putting them back around his neck with a broad smile.

"You kept them," he murmured. Carolina looked up at him, not liking the tone in his voice, it sounded almost sad. York smiled down at her. "I didn't know you cared 'Lina." She chuckled. It never did take him long to bounce back from a sad moment. But in an instant serious York came back, and he grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips. Carolina tensed for a moment, but relaxed at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a bit so that he didn't have to stretch his neck so much. When he finally pulled back he had his hands on her hips and her hands rested on his chest. He smirked a bit.

"Please don't crack a sex joke or something. I've had enough of those for a lifetime," she muttered. York raised an eyebrow. "Met some Simulation Troopers, and one of them made sex jokes at every opportunity, it was disgusting." York raised an eyebrow and they ended up sitting on the ground with Carolina relaying all about the Sim. troopers and what she did with them. The entire time York was smiling, loving the fact that she was laughing at the stories. At the end Church appeared. "oh yeah, and he came along for the ride."

"Gee thanks, you're nice, Carolina. Your mother raised you well," he said mockingly. Carolina glared at him. "I'm kidding, geez." He disappeared and York chuckled as they stood up and walked down the street. Carolina ended up staying with York, because he was the only one with a place to stay, and she slept on the couch. Of course, that didn't last long. In the end Carolina was having a nightmare and went to sleep with York. The ex-freelancer smiled down at the woman wrapped up in his arms, fast asleep. Her head rested on his chest and her legs curled up against him. York closed his eyes, and slept.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Yep, I mentally feel better now. night all!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


End file.
